


Second Chance

by BumbleWrites



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short, Sort Of, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), maybe not happy just hopeful, ranboo is best boy, why isnt that a fandom tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleWrites/pseuds/BumbleWrites
Summary: Ranboo isn't Tommy. But maybe he can be a second chance.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF) mentioned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	Second Chance

Techno doesn't know how it happened. He was just brewing potions, but here he was, standing frozen in his house, staring at a turtle shell helmet. The green doesn't shimmer with a purple overlay, not like the one he spent so much time on, last seen in the midst of explosions, but it's similar enough that it gives him pause. The piglin is hit with memories of Tommy, not just training and giving him gear, but the sillier moments as well. Tommy laughing at him as he put on the turtle shell, made for a human head, not a pig's. Techno looks out the window at where Tommy's tower had been. Phil took it down the day before, referring to it as "Traitor Tower," and Techno would never admit the small stab of pain that caused in his chest. He sniffs, blinking and wondering when he started crying.

A weight settling around his waist stops him from falling back into the memories, startling him. Someone is hugging him. No one hugs him, he’s The Blade. The last person who hugged him… He looks down, seeing a bi-colored blur through the tears, and for a second, black and white hair is blonde, the suit is a red and white shirt, and he has to take a breath and steady himself. Ranboo isn't Tommy, but maybe that's for the best. Maybe he's a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything, but I want to thank the Red Discord for actually getting me back into this type of thing. I really love the potential Ranboo and Techno have, and I really hope they get to explore it.


End file.
